


you were cool

by novakid



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6409882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novakid/pseuds/novakid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You’re the coolest bro I could ever ask for…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	you were cool

When Rhys isn’t working, which is hardly ever given that he is single handedly reviving Atlas, he likes to take time off and visit Vaughn. 

The Children of Helios never fail to treat him like the guest of honour. Does Rhys enjoy it? Maybe. But he urges himself to stay humble and gracious. Not that it was hard for him, at all. (Fiona disagrees, although her opinion on that particular matter doesn’t bother to Rhys at all.)

The Children would see his car come close to their base. Let him in. Yvette always meets him first. They talk and catch up on their way in. 

The base is amazing. Or at least, surprising considering the fact that it was repaired by the corporate scum of Hyperion. Of course, Rhys never got to witness the failures of plumbing the first few months of life as a Pandoran Bandit. That’s what Yvette goes on about, at least.

Rhys never has to say what he’s here for. Yvette takes him to wherever Vaughn is that given day.

He usually doesn’t call Vaughn before he arrives. Wants it to be a surprise. (Vaughn has never complained, not even once.)

Most of the time, Vaughn is busy. When that happened, Rhys waits in Vaughn’s “office” (it’s a homey room with all his things and a bed in the back) and relaxes. 

But sometimes Vaughn is free. This is one of those times. 

“You didn’t call and warn me.” He says with a grin.

Rhys shrugs. He’s already been grinning. 

They have coffee together. 

If Rhys doesn’t have much planned the next day, he stays the night. 

And when he stays the night, they drink. They drink, and reminisce, and crack jokes like they did when Helios was still in the air. 

“Do you… remember that party we went to? The one where that guy… It was in college, and the guy, I forget his name, but he hung up a disco ball in his parent’s dining room. Right where the chandelier was.” Vaughn’s head is tilted back as he tries to recall the memory. “My god, you were… so tall. Every time you went in the room your head knocked against the bottom.”

Rhys laughs in response. “Oh my god, I remember that party. It was the one where… you kept changing the music to your nerd playlist. You were the life of the friggin’ party.”

The bandit shakes his head rapidly. “Hell no. You were the life of the… Not  _ me.  _ Never me.”

“What about the karaoke party?”

“That was… just the two of us.” Vaughn grins a bit. Shakes his head again. “Don’t lie. Come on, I get it.”

Slowly, Rhys sits up straight in his seat. He’s tipsy, and is usually giggly when he is. But he tries to speak seriously, even when is speech is slurred. “Nooo no no, you. You’re the fucking bomb diggity. Always were, and always gonna BE.” Dramatic as always, Rhys pulls Vaughn into a tight embrace, and murmurs, “You’re the coolest bro I could ever ask for…”

Vaughn closes his eyes. Silent. He lays in his friend’s arms before giving a soft shrug. “Do you… remember that one party we went to? Well, we tried to go to. The bouncer wouldn’t let me in even though we didn’t need invites. We… were wearing the same hack-a-thon shirt. But you still looked good in it. Hell, you looked great in it. It was crisp and clean and tucked into your pants.” He tilts his head away from his friend to look out of the window, to the darkening sky. “I was short. Fat. And a bit of a slob. Not to mention the glasses…” When he turns his head back, Rhys is looking at him more seriously. Maybe even with a bit of guilt on his face. “I’m just saying. I know we hung out, and we were both nerds, but. You were the cool one. Not me. I was get-picked-last on the dodgeball team nerd. You were…”

Rhys cuts him off. Waves his hand in the air. “I was a douchebag. God, I was such a fake. Hyperion brand fake. You were awesome. And you still are. You had no idea how much I looked up to you. “

“Rhys, come on now-”

“No.” He says firmly and takes Vaughn by the shoulders. Looks right into his eyes. “You were so smart. Like, crazy smart. I didn’t even know how to tie my shoelaces. You researched things for fun and they were always really interesting? And when you talked about them you sounded… you sounded like you knew all about it. That’s how you always sound. I know you… don’t think you were all that, but you were confident in ways I could never be. You solved math problems. You always had these great ideas that were so clever and you looked out for me. Hell, you’re the one who brought your gaming system to the last few meet ups to hack-a-thon practice. Always knew what to do and what to say. You inspired me…”

Rhys leans back, eyes still on Vaughn. “Even now, you do. After everything… Look at all the children of Helios. They’d be dead without you. And half of them use to make fun of you or leave you out of things. And? You’re a leader. You’ve grown so much. That’s amazing. You’re amazing.”

Vaughn is quiet yet again. Speechless? Probably. He doesn’t say anything, and instead looks down as if he’s in thought. Rhys waits for him to say something with baited breath. 

“Thank you.” He ends up saying. His smile is small but his voice is sincere. He inches over for another embrace. “I wouldn’t be here without you, you know.”

“Yeah? Well, I wouldn’t be here without you either.” He hugs him tightly. They stay there like that, in a  comfortable silence, enjoying each other’s warmth. 

“You weren’t  _ that  _ much of a douchebag.”

“Bro…”

In the morning, when Rhys is ready to leave, they say their goodbyes. Yvette is there. Insists they should make plans for all three of them to watch movies, just like good old times. Rhys and Vaughn agree, although they’ve talked and agreed about this for so long. They’ve just been too busy to even start. “When I become rich and famous,” Rhys says, “We can watch all the movies you want. And popcorn will be on me.” Yvette leaves for her duties, seeming satisfied. 

Vaughn sees Rhys off. Offers a brofist. Gets a hug instead. 

“Don’t forget, okay?” Rhys says, pulling away. “You’re the best person I know.”

Rhys leaves, leaving Vaughn with a warm feeling in his chest. He goes back to his own duties, with a little less weight on his shoulders. 

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qZZ7fKC1uNY


End file.
